The Story of Adam the Armadillo
Adam can't play football, because football is for big animals only. Unless the watermelon has split into pieces, Adam is forced to be the game's football for the animals to play. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is very nervous about having friends. There may be kids older than Lucy in football, as said. Lucy is surprised by a creature in the form of a ball. The creature in a form of a ball reveals to be an armadillo named "Adam". He feels the same thing as Lucy did. Story One morning, Adam was climbing the mountains of South America. He likes to roll down the mountains like all armadillos do. He sees his friends far from the mountains in the valley. They were Jazz (a jaguar), Leopoldo (a llama), and Duddley (a sloth). These animals are getting ready for football, so is Adam. He meets his friends at the valley ready for football. Adam, however, can't play football, because he's not big as the three are. Adam has to watch the other three play football with a watermelon. However, the watermelon is divided into pieces, which is later taken away by ants. Adam is accepted to play football, but can't be on anyone's team. In order to play this game, Adam must be the football. The animals began playing soccer with Adam as a football. He ends up being deployed to a cave during the game. The animals stopped near the cave, thinking the cave is filled with monsters in it. The big animals try to rescue Adam, but are not sure what to do. Leopoldo and Duddley argued to see who should enter the cave first. Jazz decided to draw straws to see who can go in first. Leopoldo picked the shortest one to go in first. As Leopoldo entered the cave, a loud noise scared him away. Jazz also entered the cave, but the noise scared him too. Duddley stayed in the cave for a very long time to rescue Adam. He gets scared of the loud noise in the cave. The animals began working together to rescue Adam from the cave. They finally found Adam at the end of the cave. The animals thought of rescuing Adam from the monster in the cave, but there is no actual monster. It was just the echo of his sneeze. Besides, Adam is just a little animal and the other three are big. The big animals started laughing, but the noise caused an echo in the cave. Adam began suggesting the other animals to play football after solving the case of the monster. Later on, Adam and the other animals began playing football. This time, Adam isn't the football. Moral Ending Lucy is very happy with the story told by Adam. Molly began saying that tomorrow is a big day for Lucy. First Appearances * Adam the Armadillo * Jazz the Jaguar * Leopoldo the Llama * Duddley the Sloth * Adam's Mother (mentioned only) Gallery Ep 8 2.jpg Ep 8 3.jpg Ep 8 4.jpg Ep 8 5.jpg Ep 8 6.jpg Ep 8 7.jpg Ep 8 8.jpg Ep 8 9.jpg Ep 8 10.jpg Ep 8 11.jpg Ep 8 12.jpg Ep 8 13.jpg Ep 8 14.jpg Ep 8 15.jpg Ep 8 16.jpg Ep 8 17.jpg Ep 8 18.jpg Ep 8 19.jpg Ep 8 20.jpg Ep 8 21.jpg Ep 8 22.jpg Toto.jpg Ep 8 23.jpg Ep 8 24.jpg Ep 8 25.jpg Ep 8 26.jpg Ep 8 28.jpg Ep 8 27.jpg Ep 8 29.jpg Ep 8 30.jpg Ep 8 31.jpg Ep 8 32.jpg Ep 8 33.jpg Watermelon.jpg Ep 8 34.jpg Ep 8 35.jpg Ep 8 36.jpg Ep 8 37.jpg Ep 8 38.jpg Ep 8 A.jpg Ep 8 39.jpg Ep 8 40.jpg Ep 8 41.jpg Ep 8 42.jpg Ep 8 43.jpg Ep 8 44.jpg Ep 8 45.jpg Ep 8 46.jpg Ep 8 47.jpg Ep 8 48.jpg Ep 8 49.jpg Ep 8 50.jpg Ep 8 51.jpg Ep 8 52.jpg Ep 8 53.jpg Ep 8 54.jpg Ep 8 55.jpg Ep 8 56.jpg Ep 8 B.jpg Ep 8 57.jpg Ep 8 58.jpg Ep 8 C.jpg Ep 8 D.jpg Ep 8 E.jpg Ep 8 59.jpg Ep 8 F.jpg Ep 8 G.jpg Ep 8 H.jpg Ep 8 60.jpg Ep 8 61.jpg Ep 8 62.jpg Ep 8 63.jpg Ep 8 64.jpg Ep 8 65.jpg Ep 8 66.jpg Ep 8 67.jpg Ep 8 68.jpg Ep 8 69.jpg Ep 8 70.jpg Ep 8 71.jpg Ep 8 72.jpg Ep 8 73.jpg Ep 8 74.jpg Ep 8 75.jpg Ep 8 76.jpg Ep 8 77.jpg Ep 8 78.jpg Ep 8 79.jpg Ep 8 80.jpg Ep 8 81.jpg Ep 8 82.jpg Ep 8 83.jpg Ep 8 84.jpg Ep 8 85.jpg Ep 8 86.jpg Ep 8 87.jpg Ep 8 88.jpg Ep 8 89.jpg Ep 8 90.jpg Ep 8 91.jpg Ep 8 92.jpg Videos Trivia * This is the first appearance of South America and its residents. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Adam told the story Category:Episodes released on DVD